


If I leave my grin behind

by Sankosama



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Only slight slash, i'll add more later, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was a little boy he used to go around the gardens playing and seeing all the animals pass so when a rabbit with clothes and a clock appear out of the blue he do the obvious or... The one with Tony visit Wonderland and nobody know until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I grew up seeing things a little differently...(Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time there was me watching Alice in Wonderland when suddenly I have this idea of a grown up Tony playing with Teedle Dee and Teedle Dum and having these huge unbirthday parties with the mad hatter and I suppose that he'd have a very strange relationship with the queen also there is the thing that Tony is very crazy himself.  
> So I think, why not?
> 
> But I think you'll need some explanation before:
> 
> This is not IM3Universe.
> 
> Is more bassed in the alice's disney movie that in the book but also have some parts of the book.
> 
> Tony will visit regularly Wonderland and love the place until *instert spoiler here*
> 
> There'll be 5 times visiting there alone and only one with other people (unless you tell me otherwise)
> 
> In this verse Tony was homescholed at first by Jarvis and then by a lot of others, but he'll go to MIT at 13-14
> 
> I don't have beta so if you have any ideas, corrections, critics, etc feel free to tell me everything. 
> 
> At first this was going to be a very hurt!Tony, Steve is an asshole fic but I change opinion but maybe it would have some feelings.
> 
> Tittle and chapter names came from "Chesire kitten by SJ Tucker". 
> 
> (I don't like huge notes and now see me u_u) aaaand last I'm trying my best to not do the whole movie with little Tony but is kind of difficult because I want Tony to do the same but have a different reaction but that's not the point ^^.  
> So here it comes I hope you like it

_Age 6 years old_

-Sir your lesson is over you can go if you...- the little kid in front of him jump over the desk  opening quickly the door- want.

-Bye Jarvis have fun with your family see you on Monday- the buttler could only give a little smile - _Sir don't like at all geography._

The kid was running through the mansion's halls towards the gardens; _"woods"  he_ remembered one of the maids saying that the gardens seems more like some kind of woods.

It was earlier summer so that mean that there would be a lot of animals running around _"they aren't pets but worse is nothing"_ he get inside a room where he hung up his little vest and changes his shoes for a pair of boots,  he cheek himself in the mirror _"short, shirt and boots I'm ready"_ he get out quickly before he was caught by the servants.

Afterwards walking in a solitary place -it's very hot today,  I hope the group of squirrels still be here they have babies- he search under the trees and plants but in the moment he lift a bush he saw a peculiar rabbit that was talking alone.

-Oh dear, oh dear I shall be late- at first he saw nothing strange in the curious creature _"he must be another  adult, they are always late for something"_  but then he notice the unusual attire, it was dress with a vest and a jacket and was and checking the hour in a pocket watch, so as curious as he was decided to follow it.

-Excuse me sir, for what are you late? - _manners first_ his mother used to tell him a lot _they always get for you what you want_ but this time; as usual;  the receptor of his good manners didn't answer. -I don't know why I bother with that at all.

He ran after it and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit hole under the edge. 

-When Jarvis see this clothes he will go crazy-the hole appear to be some kind of tunnel until it dipped down and he started to fall rapidly but then his shorts pump up like a ballon and he slow down; pun not intended.

He know that he can't fly and the effects gravity has on him so he supposed it was very deep but when notice that the walls were filled with bookshelfs  and cupboards also maps and pictures he decide to explore a little bit " _if I am going to fall at least I would know where I am going"_

-Oh, I unquire no inquire if there is a ladder somewhere -the kid took some books from a shelf that was floating towards him - or if I could float back....- he sit on a chair for a moment before he continue to fall.

-This place is so strange that it would not surprise me....

And that's how Tony Stark arrived to Wonderland the first of a lot of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this little thing I'm working on the second and third chapter that will be with the twins and cheshire cat.


	2. I learned to roll and tumble with the punches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finish today n.nUu, hope you like it.  
> I change the scene with crying Alice because I think Tony would have use another thing to enter.  
> Also I don’t remember explaining that what is in cursive and in “” are Tony thoughts, what is only in cursive is from others thoughts

Age 6 (Still first time)

-Well after falling, get small, get bigger and the smaller again I suppose a lot of amusement parks would be boring –Tony was playing with a little red screwdriver he found in one of the shelf and which has helped him to open the door _“It had been easier than my dad’s workshop”._

He had lost the white rabbit long way ago, back when he danced with a dodo and a lot of animals; including some fish; to bring back the rain that apparently was lost _“Me too”._

Now Tony was searching it near a darkish meadow when he heard some noises – Sir rabbit?, Are you here? - but he only came face to face to a pair of figures that apparently were identical but in the collar of their shirts where two different names –Twedlee Dee and Twedlee Dum- he touches one of the things and it made a noise.

\- If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know- said the one name Dum -Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us- and they started to make a little strange dance - That's logic.

He let out a little laugh – A pleasure Sir Dum, sir dee- he made a little reverence – My name is Anthony Stark and is a pleasure- the little men watched him for a moment and then at the same time –no, no you are doing it wrong when you meet someone new you ought to say- they took his hands between theirs and started singing again - How do ya do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do ya do and shake hands and state your name and business- the shake him all over like a rag doll – that’s manners.

-Really? Jarvis always tell me another thing-he raise up and asked- how are you doin’? And have you seen a white rabbit? – He kept searching under the bushes.

-Why?- Both Tweedles were doing the same as him –Because I’m following it- he saw a tall tree so he climbed it to see from high –why?- the others keep following his movements- Because I’m curious and I want to see where he is going.

-You see, he is curious- one of them deny with his head- The oysters were curious too remember? And you know what happened to them –They started to cry- poor oysters.

Tony slides off from the tree- The ones with the walrus and the carpenter? Because you have to know that Jarvis told me that once because I burned my hand at my dad workshop. –Now the men were looking at him funny- so you are curious all the time? - They helped him stand up – Pretty much, because there is so much to figure out, thanks.-

They started circling him and watching him carefully. –So you do not play games, right-

-My father do not allowed me he said that is childish and disrespectful- they start smiling a little

-But he could play hide and seek, or button, button, who has the button? – They joined each other and made appearance that there is no one- and if you stay enough we may have a battle. –they start to punch each other.

-Well I have never played Hide and seek- _“with someone who is not Jarvis”_ he looked around – and this place look perfect to that kind of game.

-Yes it is- They let out a childish laugh.

-So I would play with you... –he smiled really happy _“I think It will be fun to play with them”_ \- but with two conditions

-Yes? - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum looked at him serious.

-First, you cannot let my father know- the little red heads affirmed with his head – Nobody will know.

 -And second- he started to run towards the biggest trees- You start counting till 40 –he run away laughing and hearing the others laugh and how they started to count

He ran a lot until he found some huge willow trees _“here would be a great place”_ and proceeded to climb up to a part where he hide, but he has been doing a lot of new things so he became a little sleepy and started to drift away and forgetting all about the white rabbit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is it, I try to not use a lot of the first version but well I didn’t succeed  
> Next will be the final of the first visit and it would be with the Cheshire cat.  
> If you find some mistakes please tell me ^^.


End file.
